


Sherlock in purple shirt of sex, Soft Cloth Doll

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Dolls, Original Artist Dolls, Other, Plushies & Custom Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: This is a 12 inch cloth doll made by me. I am a multi-media artist. This doll was made for inevitably-johnlocked





	Sherlock in purple shirt of sex, Soft Cloth Doll




End file.
